List of Fenton Works Gadgets
Fenton Products As a running joke/gag, the Fentons have created a wealth of commercialized products that are intended to help them with their goals of capturing and defeating ghosts. However, they usually question the worth of a product when they notice that it affects Danny (who they are unaware is half-ghost). Most of them are used primarily by Maddie and Jack, although Danny has been known to "borrow" some of them from time to time, especially the thermos (seen in most episodes). Most, if not all Fenton products rely on pure ectoplasm to power their weapons and devices(e.g, the Fenton Thermos) Fenton Ghost Portal An artificial portal to the Ghost Zone, created by Jack and Madie Fenton. Fenton Thermos A thermos that traps ghosts, the most common weapon in the series. Fenton Xtractor A vacuum-type device that extracts a ghost from a human. It is suggested by the internet game Ghost Sweep that this was going to be Danny's primary ghost-catching device. Was also referred to as the Fenton Ghost Weasel in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale." Fenton Finder :Voiced by Grey DeLisle A device that locates ghosts using GPS. Jack, on use of the device; "you'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead" (as evidenced when he couldn't figure out why the device pointed him to Danny). This usually results in Maddie replying with "Jack, Danny is not a ghost." Fenton Grappler A special net-gun that supposedly ensnares ghosts; though only used on Jazz by accident. However its probably ineffective against ghosts as Maddie questions why Jazz(who they thought was a ghost) couldn't phase throught the net, suggesting it doesnt work on ghosts. Fenton Ghost Fisher First seen in "Parental Bonding" — a high-tech retractable fishing rod, "used to go fishing for ghosts", the line is coated in a specially tested ecto-plasmic resin that ghosts can't break or escape from, though on several occasions ghosts have done both, mostly with powerful ghosts though. The line also tends to jam on Jack frequently, usually when he wants to use it against his son. Apparently, Skulker stole one as he is shown to have one in "Life Lessons." Ghost Gabber "It translates the strange sounds ghosts make and turns them into words you and I use every day!" For some reason (for comedic purposes maybe), it adds the words "fear me!" to the end of every sentence. Fenton Ghost Gloves Ectoplasmic-powered gloves that are so powerful that nothing, particularily ghosts, can break their grip, allowing the wearer to handle ghosts and/or ghost-powered beings. Jack Fenton used these to beat Vlad Plasmius in "The Million Dollar Ghost." In "The Ultimate Enemy," another version of these gloves, called the Ghost Gauntlets, created by Vlad, had special claws that could be used to rip a ghost out of an overshadowed human separating the ghost half from the human half and even rip out devices that have been "fused" into a body. However, because the Ghost Gauntlets were only seen in the alternate timeline shown in that episode it's possible Vlad didn't invent them in the current one. Fenton Weapons Vault This is where the Fentons store most of their ghost-hunting equipment and supplies. It can only be opened using a password on a keypad (which Jack usually changes without Maddie's knowledge). One thing to note is that the vault door has no handle on the inside, so anyone who gets locked inside is stuck until someone from the outside opens the vault (it's meant to have one according to the note; Jack just forgets to install it). Fenton Ghost Catcher Is another ghost-removing device that separates ectoplasmic energy from people (when ghosts have overshadowed them), objects, and places. It resembles a huge dream catcher; the net or web in the centre is designed to act as a filter. Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle/RV An RV with many built-in ghost catching gadgets. The front passenger can gain the steering wheel at the flick of a button. It's also the one Fenton invention aside from the Thermos that takes the most abuse and has to be rebuilt frequently. So far, in just about every episode it appears, the RV gets damaged in some part or is outright destroyed. The most recent incident was in the episode "Urban Jungle" when it was torn in half by Undergrowth. Specter Speeder Is a vehicle designed for travel in the Ghost Zone. The vehicle possesses various weapons and scanners that can detect Real World items. It can be used as an alternative vehicle instead of the Fenton RV, and is able to convert to an amphibious mode for underwater travel as well as fly in space. It was totaled in "Kindred Spirits" by Tucker's "no point" landing. Jack has plans to build a new one. In the video game version of "Urban Jungle", they introduce the "Fenton Flier" which according to the game is the rebuilt Specter Speeder. The Speeder is indeed rebuilt by the time of "Infinite Realms," but it is once again destroyed, this time by Skulker and several other ghosts in "Phantom Planet." Emergency Ops Center A special observatory built on the roof of the Fenton's house. The Ops Center can be reached through a secret elevator going from the master bedroom to inside the center's fridge. The center itself is heavily armed to defend the house from any sort of threat, whether it be armies of ghosts or determined government employees. The interior is also equipped with a radio center, weapon storage lockers, and even a guest bedroom. In especially dangerous emergencies, the Ops Center can detach itself from the roof and turn into a blimp by pressing a button hidden in the fridge, one that is easily missed if not for the "emergency ham" which is next to the button (put there so Jack wouldn't miss it as the Ham is the one place that Jack immediately goes to everytime he visits the ops center). Fenton Ghost Peeler The user gains anti-ghost body armor and a ray that strips away ghostly disguises and harm ghost or simple human clothing. Jazz has used this on more than one occasion, notably to rescue Danny in "My Brother's Keeper" and later to reveal Dark Danny when he was posing as his younger self ("The Ultimate Enemy"). Sam uses it in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island and "Girls' Night Out." Fenton Stockades A metal, coffin-like device with spikes inside, similar to an iron maiden, but apparently the spikes can be removed or do not work on humans. Its applications to ghost-hunting is unknown. Jack was stuck in there as punishment from Maddie for wanting to put the kids in there for not focusing on the test. Fenton Phones First seen in Fanning the Flames, Fenton Phones serve both as a ghost noise filter (to prevent the wearer from falling under the influence of "ghost noise," such as Ember's song), and as walkie talkie "accessory" for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Fenton Helmet A remote control helmet Danny uses to play computer games (no known ghost hunting qualities, though it's doubtable it's purpose is actually *for* computer games). The technology of the Fenton Helmet is a possible fore-runner for the neural interface technology in the Ecto-Skeleton. Fenton Foamer Ejects green anti-ghost goo which clears an area full of ghosts. Most notably used in "Fright Night." Fenton Ghost Shield Is an ectoplasmically-generated wall of energy that ghosts are unable to pass through, although it does not always harm them. It appears as a constantly flowing green waterfall and has been used to protect all of Amity Park, FentonWorks, and students eating lunch (a portable version on the Fenton RV which only lasts for 15 minutes) Fenton Specter Deflector Is a belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it. It can also be used to weaken a half-ghost and disable some of their powers, such as duplicating their form, but the half-ghost must be wearing the belt. Jack o' Nine Tails A nine-tail whip, like a cat o' nine tails only modified for ghost catching, with an image of Jack's face connecting the tails. When it connects with a ghost, its tails wrap around and electrocutes it. It can also form a spinning buzzsaw blade. Fenton Bazooka Creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks in nearby ghostly entities. Used most notably in "Public Enemies." Usually shown as a more power ecto gun. Ecto-Skeleton A battle suit that increases the user's natural ability by 100-fold. It has foot-thrusters in the soles, allowing the user to fly. Unfortunately the neural interface is glitchy and could be fatal, as it can absorb the user's life force energy. When Danny used it in his ghost form, he was able to transform the entire suit into ghost form, as it was connected directly to his brain. Its outer casing design altered to Danny Phantom's suit colors and logo. After Danny used it in a fight and was knocked unconscious, it was stolen by Vlad. In "Secret Weapons," Vlad hires Skulker to steal various unrelated items to upgrade the Ecto-Skeleton, to remove its negative effects. He also forces Jazz to don the suit and battle Danny, after which they activate the self-destruct on it. Ecto-Exodus Alarm Alarm to detect ghostly invasions of the 'real world'. This alarm can produce an ear-piercing wail that temporarily distorts the senses of nearby specters. Fenton Booooo-merang An offensive weapon that locks onto a ghost "ecto-signature" it apparently has a long-term power supply as it tracked Danny for ten years inside the Ghost Zone. As usual, its detection of Danny, like many other ghostly devices, puzzles his parents. Sam calls it a "stupidly-named homing device." Ecto-Converter It uses a ghost's ectoplasm as a power source, with no regard for the ghost's safety. As far as Jack and Maddie are concerned, if they hear the ghost screaming, they'll know that the device is working. It was originally installed in the Fenton RV, until it was stolen by Skulker to be used in the Ecto-Skeleton. It was later destroyed along with the Ecto-Skeleton in "Secret Weapons." Fenton Crammer It can shrink/grow not only ghosts, but apparently humans and inanimate objects as well. Maddie Fenton suggested the name "Specter Shrinker", but Jack opposed saying, "That's what they'd EXPECT you to name it!" When a ghost is shrunk with it, their powers slowly diminish, and eventually are disabled completely until the ghost is returned to full size. The effect is not permanent since Skulker was able to return to normal size later on in the series. Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode By breaking a secret case behind a curtain and pressing a button on the wall, the entire Fenton Home's security system begins attacking anything and anyone with Ecto-Energy. This includes anyone armed with Ecto-Weaponry, and unfortunately Danny if he's in his ghost mode. The warning alarm goes off saying, "FentonWorks Anti-Creep Mode activated! Our special today is fudge... I mean, pain!" The various devices used to repel any spectral invaders include metal tentacles, anti-blast shields, grappler missiles, and metal pounders shaped to look like Jack and Maddie Fenton. This is a weak spot because they can't use any of their weapons while this is active. The Ecto-Dejecto A serum Jack devised to weaken a ghost's power, but instead, it did the reverse, making it stronger, the serum was used by Danny to reform and stabilize Dani Phantom. Fenton Flush A lever on the ghost containment cell which literally flushes all ghosts inside of it back into the Ghost Zone through the Ghost Portal. Fenton Anti-Creep Stick It's just a regular baseball bat. "But it's a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it!" First seen in the episode "13", wielded by Maddie. Jumpsuits Both Maddie and Jack are almost always wearing their blue and orange jumpsuits. Both outfits are equipped with retractable ecto-guns (seen in "Control Freaks"), and several pockets, which can hold other Fenton inventions. In Maddie's suit, she also wears a pair of goggles, which can fire off beams of energy at her targets, (seen in "Maternal Instinct"). Apparently, Jack starts to develop a skin rash if he's wearing something other than his jumpsuit. Jack has blue goggles but prefers not to wear them. They have also made jumpsuits for Danny and Jazz. Danny's is a white and black jumpsuit with a hood and blue goggles which after his accident becomes his costume with colors reversed and became part of his ghost form. Jazz's however is similar to Jack's as he hoped she'd be, as he put it, "swimming in my end of the gene pool". As such she wears of her mother's in "Maternal Instinct" since they are the same size and it makes her look like a miniature version of Maddie. The hood and googles that Jack, and Maddie wear makes them look like Batman and Catwoman from DC comics. Fenton Wrist Rays Only seen in "Claw of the Wild." A wrist-mounted ectoplasmic energy ray weapon courtesy of Danny's "unsuspecting Dad". It quickly became a favourite of Sam's, who called it "the perfect accessory... of pain." Wraith Wrangler A lariat that can snare ghosts, much like the Fenton Fisher, but is much thicker and harder to break. Maddie uses this to capture all ghosts that Jack accidentally makes stronger. Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier Cannon that gradually removes a ghost's powers. When used on Danny and Amorpho, they were unable to transform and slowly began to lose all of their abilities. Fenton Rocket A spacecraft designed by Maddie and Jack, but funded and built by Vlad Masters to deal with an asteroid that was threatening the Earth. It is equipped with asteroid-busting drill missiles, which Vlad intentionally sabotaged to make Jack look foolish and Vlad a hero. However, his plan backfired when he couldn't use his ghost powers to make the asteroid intangible. When last seen, Jack abandoned his former friend and rocketed away, leaving Vlad to wander throughout space forever. Unnamed inventions Among all the inventions mentioned above, they also have several unnamed products with unofficial names. Unnamed ATV Utility Vehicles The Fenton Jet had two small ATV-like machines that could fly and hover. Sam and Tucker used these in "Reality Trip" to travel across the country with Danny. Unnamed Virtual Reality Helmet, Gloves and Boots Used primarily for ghost-hunting training, though Jazz uses it for aerobic workouts to keep her heart rate up. It could, however, just be the Fenton Helmet. Unnamed Double-Bladed Lightsaber Maddie used this weapon, a green double-bladed lightsaber similar to Darth Maul's, in "Maternal Instinct" to fight off Vlad's mutated ghost animals. It has not appeared since. Unnamed Cooking Gadget In '"Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," Maddie tried to make hot dogs with a new gadget but it brought the sausages to life. Jazz mentioned how she had "put the Frank back in Frankenstein." See also *Fenton Works Category:Weapons